La fierté d'un frère
by Okami123
Summary: Peu après l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans la famille, Matthew voit sa timidité croître. Il est si bruyant ! Cependant, il va essayer d'obtenir son attention... FACE Family


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

C'était il y a bien longtemps…

Matthew jeta de toutes ses forces un caillou qu'il avait saisi peu avant. La pauvre pierre s'éclata dans le ruisseau, soulevant des gerbes d'eau transparente qui retombèrent, aussi calme que possible. Le petit soupira avant de prendre dans sa main une seconde pierre. Les sourcils froncés, celle-ci finit avec la première, au fond du bras de la rivière. Il ne cherchait même pas à faire de ricochets, il prenait simplement les plus lourdes pierres qu'il pouvait lancer d'une main unique, et les balançait toutes une à une. Il augmentait la cadence au fur à mesure que sa colère montait en lui pour gronder. _Ce n'est pas juste d'abord !_ Une nouvelle pierre s'ajouta dans le cours d'eau. Il se pencha vers lui.

Après chaque caillou qu'il lançait, l'eau se reformait et finissait aussi limpide qu'à son arrivée, glissant le long des pierres grisâtres comme un ruban infini. Le garçon n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi en colère, il n'avait même pas l'habitude de bouder ! Alors, extérioriser sa colère était pour lui presque un défi. _Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le fais jamais que je n'en suis pas capable !_ songea celui-ci. Et il lança encore une pierre lisse.

Elle vint percuter le petit tas de cailloux qui s'était construit progressivement, le petit lançant toujours de la même manière et au même endroit. Elle parvint, avec l'aide de l'eau, à s'ajuster à la base. _Si je continue comme ça, je vais faire un barrage_. _Et puis tant pis !_ Il avait trop pensé aux autres aujourd'hui pour se soucier de faits aussi triviaux. Sa rage s'apaisant, petit à petit, il finit presque par déposer les pierres sur le reste du tas, pour tenter de faire obstacle à la course pressée de l'eau. Lorsqu'il plaça son dernier projectile, ce dernier dépassait le niveau du liquide aqueux. Fier de sa petite construction, il se releva.

Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps : l'eau accumulant la pression sur le barrage de fortune, il céda bien assez tôt, se faisant transpercer en dispersant les cailloux. Matthew soupira à nouveau. Sa colère avait laissé place à une forme lointaine de tristesse. Il s'assit, les genoux ramenés vers lui et entourés d'un de ses bras fébriles. L'autre était occupé, las, à jeter de minuscules gravillons autour de lui et dans le ruisseau. _Pourquoi tout ce que je tente ne fonctionne jamais… ?_ Son tir se concentra vers l'eau, dont la paisible trajectoire était brisée coup à coup par sa faute.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se ressasser les précédents jours. Il le voyait tourner en boucle, encore et encore, dans son esprit sans parvenir à les stopper. Il avait décidé de faire le maximum d'efforts, de se consacrer à réduire sa timidité ! Il s'efforçait à parler haut, distinctement et avec assurance – même si parfois, un tremblement surgissait de sa gorge. Il avait décidé de ne plus se cacher, et d'affirmer aux autres ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, que ce soit de la colère ou de la détermination. _Alors, pourquoi te caches-tu ici ? loin des autres ?_ Une pointe de douleur harcela son cœur. _Non ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles !_ s'écria-t-il à lui-même en se relevant d'un bond. Il ne voulait plus de cette timidité qui entravait chacun de ses geste !

Gonflé à bloc pour la seconde fois, il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui. Il localisa une pierre énorme, qu'il lui faillait saisir des deux mains. Ni une ni deux, il accourut la chercher pour la serrer dans ses bras. _Cette pierre est comme moi ! elle brisera les idées que l'on se fait sur ma personne, aussi brutalement qu'elle écarte l'eau !_ Et il trottina – comme il put –, jusqu'à la rivière.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la jeter le plus violemment possible, il se pencha pour prendre un maximum d'élan. Cependant, la pierre étant trop lourde et ses muscles trop maigres, il faillit perdre l'équilibre, se rejetant vers l'avant pour ne pas tomber. Il sentit un poids retiré de sa tête. Sa vision fut soudain plus que floue. _Oh non… ! Mes lunettes ! J'ai perdu mes lunettes !_ Plus par panique que par précipitation, il lâcha la roche à deux centimètres de ses pieds. Un bruit étrange retentit. Avec quelques sueurs froides, il s'agenouilla sur la terre, à la recherche désespérée de ses binocles. Il tâtonna autour de lui, avec l'espoir de ne toucher ne serait-ce qu'un verre, afin de retrouver au minimum la vue. Ses yeux de taupe ne pouvant l'aider, il sentit finalement quelque chose d'étrange sous ses doigts affolés. Quelque chose de froid, d'arrondi et de métallique. _La monture !_ Il fit glisser sa main le long de celle-ci pour les saisir. Un poids l'en empêcha. _Hein… ?_ Un frisson violent parcourut son échine. Horreur ! elles étaient écrasées par la pierre qu'il avait relâchée ! Il la poussa rapidement et ses doigts tombèrent sur un morceau de verre. _Non, non !_ Il rapprocha le morceau qui lui servit de minuscule monocle. Ses lunettes étaient fracturées en deux, le verre s'éparpillant en d'irrécupérables fragments non loin. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il essaya tant bien que mal de les réparer. Mais rien à faire, le verre ne voulait reprendre sa place correcte. _Ahh misère… ! Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Que va dire papa si je me présente à lui comme ça ?_ Il voyait déjà le grand blond le gronder avec une voix dont il usait très peu, avec une force insoupçonnée. Il en avait peur rien qu'à l'imaginer. Et pourtant, il détestait ces tremblements qui le faisaient sien, aussi souvent qu'ils l'envahissaient. Ses doigts serrèrent les lunettes cassées, et il mit le morceau sauvé dans sa poche. _Tu m'attires que des problèmes ! Prends ça !_ Et il s'élança vers la pierre pour la pousser dans l'eau, où elle retomba lourdement et sans bruit. _Pfff…_

« Tu comptes gaver ce ruisseau jusqu'à-ce qu'il n'y ait plus de pierres sur la rive ? » surgit doucement une voix dans son dos.

Il sursauta. _Non… ! Pas maintenant !_ Il se tourna, frissonnant, vers Francis. Malgré sa lutte, des rides d'inquiétude reprirent le dessus, déformant son visage de peur. L'adulte vit le garçon tremblotant, tenant entre ses mains ses lunettes brisées. Il fronça les sourcils et pivota un peu la tête.

« J-Je peux t'expliquer papa, je…, commença Matthew. Je ne voulais pas les casser, je te jure je…

— Je pense bien que tu n'as pas fait exprès, tu sais. » lui dit Francis d'une voix apaisante.

Le petit garçon bougonna en baissant la tête. Il avait encore perdu face à ses airs timides et rougissait de honte.

« Allez viens, fit-il en se baissant, on va trouver une solution à tout ça. »

Matthew vient se blottir contre lui et il le souleva ensuite sur ses épaules. Ainsi perché, il appréciait la beauté des environs – enfin, ce qu'il put en apercevoir, à travers le monocle cassé. Les deux se mirent en route vers la maison.

« Écoute Matthew, dit Francis en sentant son fils trembler encore d'émotion, je sais bien que l'arrivée d'Alfred t'a fait plus qu'un choc mais… Il n'est pas méchant, dans le fond.

— J-Je sais…, murmura-t-il peiné.

— Vous êtes simplement différents l'un de l'autre. Si tu aimes bien la tranquillité, Alfred lui, préfère l'attention. Tu comprends ?

— O-Oui…

— Montre-lui que tu l'aimes bien aussi, même s'il est agité, personne ne refuse un compliment. Je parie que ta compagnie ne le gêne pas non plus. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— J'essayerai… »

Il entendit son père sourire. Évidemment qu'il comprenait. Évidemment qu'il savait qu'Alfred était différent de lui. C'était là le problème même. Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient _trop_ différents ? À l'avenir, même si Kumajiro était un fidèle ami – le seul plus fidèle, à vrai dire –, il tenterait de plus parler avec son nouveau frère. Même si au fond, il n'aimait pas parler tant que ça…

O ~ O ~ O

À peine arrivés à la maison de leur famille, Alfred, haut comme trois pommes, vint les aborder.

« Hé ! vous en avez mis du temps !

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Francis, amusé.

— Arthur a dit qu'il ne servirait pas le déjeuner tant que vous ne serez pas rentrés. J'ai faim moi !

— Si tu veux mon avis, il est préférable qu'Arthur reste loin de la cuisine…, murmura-t-il

— Quoi ?

— Rien, rien… Cours l'avertir que nous sommes là ! »

Pas la peine de se faire prier, Alfred avait déjà rebroussé chemin vers l'entrée de la maison. Francis déposa à terre Matthew afin qu'ils puissent passer dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Il n'a même pas remarqué pour mes lunettes…, maugréa le petit.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il ait regardé, à vrai dire… »

Touché.

« Je veux dire, s'empressa le Français, il n'est pas aussi observateur que toi. Et est très impatient. Encore plus lorsqu'il a faim, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Si…

— Allez viens, on va changer tes lunettes. »

L'adulte lui prit la main pour le guider à travers la maison et le conduit dans le bureau d'Arthur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Matthew, qui peinait à distinguer les formes mais qui avait reconnu tout de même la pièce.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu perdes ou casses tes lunettes, expliqua-t-il, or, je pense qu'Arthur en garde toujours pour Alfred. » Il tira sur la poignée d'un tiroir. « Trouvé ! »

Une petite rangée de lunettes s'étalaient dans celui-ci. Combien y'en avait-il ? Alfred était vraiment si turbulent ? Il en prit une paire et déplia les branches pour les placer sur les oreilles de son fils. Matthew les remit correctement sur son nez d'un geste et apprécia d'à nouveau voir ce qui l'entourait. Francis referma le tiroir. Les petites mains du garçon inspectèrent les montures de l'objet.

« Super, j'ai déjà le même visage que lui, et maintenant, nous avons les mêmes lunettes…

— Allons, allons, tu n'as pas le même visage que lui. Et puis concernant les lunettes, c'est vrai qu'elles sont les mêmes mais… C'est une aubaine que vous ayez besoin de verres pareils, non ? Imagine passer une journée sans elles. »

En fait, Matthew imaginait plutôt bien : alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver, Alfred avait voulu célébrer le 1er avril et pour ceci, il l'avait choisi comme cible. Profitant de son sommeil, le petit Américain avait réussi à lui piquer ses lunettes et les cacher dans sa chambre. Matthew avait dû se lever sans y voir grand-chose, ce qui l'avait poussé à se cogner presque à chaque mur de la maison. Bien que le problème ait très vite été réglé, et qu'Alfred avait été puni sévèrement pour sa farce, il gardait en mémoire les douloureux bleus qui étaient apparus sur son visage et qui avaient persisté à rester durant une semaine. Quelle journée c' eût été ! Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, voir où il mettait les pieds lui était bien plus agréable. Il regarda son père quitter la pièce – sûrement pour dissuader Arthur de rester aux fourneaux –, et en fis de même après mûre réflexion. _Après le déjeuner, j'irai lui parler._ Mais sa conscience protesta : _Lui parler de quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas quoi dire devant Kumajiro !_ Mais pour une fois, il l'ignora.

O ~ O ~ O

L'heure était à la fin du repas. Alors que les adultes avaient terminés de manger et discutaient tranquillement à table, les enfants, à côtés d'eux, finissaient leurs desserts respectifs. Matthew dévisageait son frère dévorer les pâtisseries – est-ce vraiment humain de les appeler comme ça ? – de l'Anglais. Conscient que ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était pas un acte des plus polis, il baissa la tête et essaya de récupérer le maximum de sirop d'érable qui traînait dans son assiette. _Un tel délice ne devrait pas avoir de fin !_

Peu après, Alfred attira l'attention de son père pour demander la permission de jouer dehors. Celui-ci baissa les yeux de son livre et acquiesça en esquissant un sourire et en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Le petit s'exclama de joie et fonça vers la porte d'entrée. Matthew, qui l'épiait derrière la porte, rassembla tout son courage pour l'interrompre d'une voix qu'il ne voulait pas si faible :

« Euh… Alfred…

— Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le garçon surexcité.

 _Miracle ! Il s'est arrêté !_

« Je… Est-ce que je peux venir jouer avec toi… ?

— Bien sûr, allez viens Matthew ! »

Et le petit Américain le prit par la main. Ne sachant quoi faire, Matthew retourna la tête et regarda son père qui passait. Malheureusement, il ne le remarqua pas.

Alfred le traînant de manière puissante, il s'efforçait de le suivre en courant avec toute son énergie. Mais les paysages défilaient, sans que le garçon s'arrête. Il vit bientôt la rivière, qu'ils dépassèrent en traversant le pont de bois arqué. _Où m'amène-t-il comme ça ?_

« A-Alfred, où allons-nous ? C'est encore loin ? pépia-t-il.

— Hein ? Non, tu verras, c'est un endroit super ! Je l'ai trouvé pour jouer l'autre jour. »

Lui faisant avec appréhension confiance, Matthew se laissa guider. Ils arrivèrent finalement jusqu'à un lieu que le garçon n'avait jamais vu. C'était une petite corniche émergeant d'une immense paroi de roche, reliée à un étroit et abrupt escalier et sur laquelle un unique arbre se dressait. Un pommier.

« C'est drôle de voir un arbre ici, avoua le Canadien.

— Tu as vu ? C'est génial ! »

Tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement, plus fasciné qu'apeuré, Alfred lui barra la route avec les bras écartés et gigotant.

« Commençons à jouer ! s'écria-t-il.

— O-Oui d'accord… ! À quoi jouons-nous ?

— Tu connais le pierre-feuille-ciseaux ? »

Que venait-il de dire ? Matthew rougit, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment si s'était de honte ou d'indignation.

« Tu m'as trainé jusqu'ici pour jouer à ça ? s'écria-t-il en prenant sa voix la plus colérique.

— Mais non, idiot, c'est pour décider qui commencera le jeu.

— Je vois… »

 _J'ai eu peur…_ Il cacha sa main derrière son dos et le décompte débuta. Certain de son coup, Matthew esquissa un sourire. _Il jouera ciseaux à tous les coups, je vais gagner._ Lorsque le _trois_ retentit, les enfants montrèrent leurs mains. Le Canadien montra fièrement le symbole de la _pierre_ tandis que l'Américain montra ses _deux_ mains. L'une formait le symbole _pierre_ alors que collée à côté, son autre main formait à la fois les _ciseaux_ et la _feuille_. Il souriait à pleine dents.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce coup ? clama le premier aussi fort qu'il le put.

— C'est _pierre-feuille-ciseaux_ , c'est le coup de tous les supers-héros !

— Mais tu n'as pas le droit de le faire… !

— Allez, tu as perdu. Tu t'y colles ! ria Alfred en poussant Matthew vers la falaise.

— Mais ça n'a aucun sens…, marmonnait-il.

— Tu vois cette pomme là-haut ? dit-il en désignant une pomme rougeoyante à la terminaison d'une branche. Le but, c'est de la toucher.

— Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? s'indigna Matthew.

— Facile, tu grimpes à l'arbre et tu t'accroches à la branche. Une fois dessus, tu avances jusqu'à la pomme. »

Le Canadien fixait le fruit comme s'il s'agissait d'une malédiction. Allait-il vraiment le faire ? Il s'avança jusqu'à l'escalier et continuait de la dévisager en s'accrochant à la rampe peu résistante, pour ne pas tomber. Arrivé sur la corniche, il vit Alfred lui faire de grands signes et en souriant de manière assez niaise. Il déglutit. C'était haut. Il n'avait pas spécialement peur des hauteurs mais appréciait tout de même être sur la terre ferme. Il s'avança jusqu'au pommier, où il fut ravi – sans oublier les circonstances – de pouvoir s'accrocher au tronc. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : un quart des branches avait poussé dans le vide. Et évidemment, la pomme désignée était sur l'une des plus éloignée.

Le petit essayait de faire abstraction des mètres qui s'étendaient dessous ses pieds. À cheval sur une branche solide et fiable, il regarda un instant une pomme qui était au-dessus de lui. Il regarda Alfred et celui-ci, ayant compris ses intentions secoua négativement la tête et montra une nouvelle fois _la_ pomme. Il soupira. _C'est dangereux ! Mais en le faisant, tu seras courageux !_ Il s'avança jusqu'à la branche fine à laquelle pendait le fruit. _Vraiment ?_

Fermant ses yeux à s'en faire mal, il rampa le long de celle-ci, inquiet lorsqu'elle pliait un peu plus sous son poids. Ses mains tremblaient et il priait pour ne pas lâcher. Une chute d'une telle hauteur ferait bien plus que mal. Progressant d'une main après l'autre, il décida d'ouvrir l'œil lorsque l'épaisseur de la branche se fit plus fine encore. _Ne casse pas ! Ne casse pas !_ Et son doigt rentra enfin en contact avec la pomme tant convoitée. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. _Heureux de pouvoir garder ma vie._ Il se faufila furtivement jusqu'en bas du tronc, où la sensation de toucher le sol lui parut aussi réconfortante qu'un bon chauffage en hiver. Alfred lui lança : « À mon tour maintenant ! » et ils échangèrent leurs places. Matthew s'assit dans l'herbe, où il sentait encore son cœur battre et cogner comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique. _Plus… Plus jamais j'irai jouer avec lui… Je dois montrer l'exemple, je suis l'aîné après tout…_

Il observait Alfred menant son ascension comme si ça lui était naturel. Un vrai singe. _C'est à ça qu'il joue toute la journée ? C'est trop risqué ! Si nos papas le savaient… Non, tu ne dois rien dire. Si tu le fais, Alfred n'aura jamais de respect pour toi !_ Le jeune Américain se levait, presque arrivé à la branche attendue. _Il n'a pas peur, lui ?_ Matthew le regardait imiter le funambule, marchant avec de petits pas comme s'il était sur une simple poutre. Il fut néanmoins soulagé de lui voir une once de raison, s'agrippant assis sur la branche quand elle fut devenue trop fragile pour marcher dessus. Elle pliait déjà. Le garçon à terre ne put réprimer ses tremblements. Alfred n'était plus qu'à un mètre du fruit.

« Regarde, Matthew ! C'est trop facile ! » se vanta celui-ci.

 _Si tu le dis…_ , songea-t-il pas le moins du monde rassuré. Soudain, une décharge d'adrénaline le foudroya. Son frère était suspendu à la branche à l'aide de ses deux mains. La branche pliait. Il se leva d'un bond, en panique. _Mais… il doit faire semblant. C'est pour frimer, regarde-le, il gigote comme un poisson hors de l'eau._ Alors il se rassit. Était-il si nécessaire qu'il attire sans cesse l'attention sur lui ?

« Matthew ! J'ai glissé ! viens m'aider, vite ! »

Comment ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Il a _glissé_? Matthew sentit son cœur submergé de peur. Il se remit à cogner. Que devait-il faire ? Vite ! Une idée ! _Je savais que ça terminerait mal !_ Alfred le supplia encore une fois. _L'escalier, je dois le tirer de là !_ Il s'élança vers ledit escalier, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Il monta le plus vite possible jusqu'au niveau de son frère. Ses doigts faibles ne tarderaient pas à lâcher. Paralysé par la peur, Matthew pouvait à peine bouger. Mais la voix stridente d'Alfred lui permit d'avancer, malgré toutes ses craintes. _Je dois le remonter, vite !_ La branche craqua. Elle ne supporterait pas bien longtemps le poids des deux garçons. Sur le point de se briser pour de bon, Matthew ne pouvait plus avancer, au risque de faire tomber l'Américain. Alors il tendit la main à son maximum. Alfred tourna la tête, les yeux larmoyants. _Lui aussi a peur_. Peu rassuré, il lâcha la branche d'une main et approcha l'autre de la main du Canadien. Cinq centimètres seulement les séparaient et pourtant, ce sont eux qui faisaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se rejoindre.

« Avances-toi, Matthew, je ne peux pas t'attraper !

— J-Je… Je ne peux pas ! La branche cassera si je le fais, je… ! Tu ne peux pas te rapprocher, toi ? »

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais. _Il est aussi terrorisé que je le suis_. Il renonça à sa main et s'agrippa pour se décaler un maximum. La branche craqua. _Encore un geste, et il tombe… !_

« Attrape ma main, dépêche-toi ! » cria Matthew.

Alfred put enfin toucher sa main et tous deux se la saisirent violemment. Matthew tira de toutes ses forces vers lui mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas remonter.

« Appuies-toi sur la branche, ton genoux ! lui dit-il, je ne pourrai jamais te soulever sinon ! »

Il obtempéra et la branche cassa juste après qu'il l'ait utilisé comme cale. Les deux petits soupirèrent, essoufflés. Alfred était passé à un cheveu de tomber, et cette pensée lui fit tourner la tête. Ils s'empressèrent de descendre de cette maudite corniche. Alfred fixa un instant son genou blessé que le bois avait écorché. Il leva la tête vers son frère.

« Ah non, tu m'as causé trop de souci pour te porter, débrouille-toi cette fois ! »

Mais ce qu'il entendit fut tout autre :

« Merci, tu m'as sauvé Matthew. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là… »

Impossible ! Il était gêné ?

« Tant que tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal, je pense que les parents seront contents.

— Les parents ! Viens ! Il faut leur raconter ça !

— C-Comment ?! »

Et il le traînait encore, dans la direction inverse, vers la maison.

O ~ O ~ O

Ils arrivèrent complètement à bout de souffle chez eux. Arthur, qui était dehors à entretenir le jardin, les vit arriver en trombe. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit un filet de sang couler sur la jambe de son fils.

« Que vous est-il arrivé enfin ? s'écria-t-il.

— C'était génial papa ! s'exclama Alfred. Matthew m'a sauvé la vie !

— C'est quoi, cette agitation, s'enquit Francis qui apparut à l'encadrement de la porte.

— Matthew m'a sauvé ! répéta fièrement le garçon.

— Comment ?

— Euh… bien… Il se pourrait que j'ai grimpé à un arbre et que… la branche ait cassé en cours de route…

— Quoi ?! s'égosilla Arthur.

— Mais heureusement, Matthew est venu me chercher ! C'est un super-héros ! Regarde, je n'ai presque rien ! s'excitait-il. J'ai un super-héros comme frère ! »

Alors qu'Arthur était occupé à questionner son fils sur cet « étrange accident », Francis et Matthew échangèrent un regard complice. Ils sourirent. Le regard que lui portait Alfred était différent, il était gorgé d'admiration. Il était _fier_ de lui. _Enfin, enfin ! il va avoir du respect pour moi ! Il ne va plus penser qu'à lui… !_ Il était certain que ses yeux lui lançaient une promesse silencieuse.

Or, comme nous le savons, ce respect a su se perdre dans les néants de l'âge…


End file.
